Dancing Alone
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Sequel to Undisovered. Who will Z end up with: Sky or Bridge? Find out the conclusion. OneShot.


**A/N: **Many of you asked for a sequel…so a sequel is what you're going to get. Thanks again for reviewing and reading all the way through. This will only be a one-shot fic since the only unanswered question is who Z is going to end up with and well…you'll find out…

* * *

"**Dancing Alone"**

It's been two months now since Sky Tate made his return to SPD and things were surprisingly flowing smoothly. Jack, Sky, Bridge, Syd and Z were acting as though the past never happened, which is perhaps a good thing for looking back at it would only cause a lot of tension and bitterness in the group. Everyone pretty much worked things out, even Sky and Bridge, who end up rekindling their friendship. As for Sky and Z, the two were close friends once again and being apart for the time being worked out for the both of them. However, ever since his return, Sky notices that he and Z haven't spending time together at all as they should for he wanted to get back with her more than anything. It's not that he isn't grateful because it relieved him that they remain friends after all that's happened, but it's just that the past few months have been rather difficult and all he could possibly think about was getting a second chance. Two months and nothing happened.

Sky lingered deeply on the thought as he entered the common room where he found Jack sitting comfortably on one of the chairs. Cadet Landors looks up and greets him. "How you holding up, man?"

Cadet Tate did not reply at first as he took a seat next to him. "I'm hanging in there." He responds with a nod.

"Well that's good. So what's up with you and Z?" Jack asks curiously for he immediately noticed the uneasy expression on his face, "You two getting back together or what?"

Sky looks up at him and sighs. "I don't know. Things are great between us, but we didn't get a chance to really talk."

"Then why don't you?"

"I can't. She's never around anymore."

Jack smirks and notices it too. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Where did she go anyway?" He asked.

Cadet Landors just shrugged his shoulders in response. "No clue. Ask Syd." He suggested as soon as the blonde enters the room. "She probably knows." Sky nods his head as he rises up from the couch and makes his way over to Syd at the other end of the room.

"Hey, Syd."

She looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Oh hey, Sky." Syd turned away to get some coffee from the machine. "What's up?"

"I was wondering…" He breaks off and says anxiously, "Do you know where Z went?"

She turns to him after receiving the coffee. "Yeah, she went out to get lunch."

"Oh…"

"With Bridge," Syd added as Sky shot her a look. The thought suddenly troubled him as he could feel his heart dropped. Cadet Drew notices too his troubled expression as she furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. "Sky, are you okay?"

He looks up and drew in a few nervous gulps. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine." Sky retorts as he turns away and walks out the room, leaving a bewildered Syd behind.

She turns to Jack for answers. "What did I do?"

* * *

It's been hours now, nearly dark, when suddenly Bridge and Z arrived at headquarters. They were arm in arm, laughing as they walk up the stairs, creating a lot of noise for the room had great acoustics. Once they reached the floor they stayed in, Bridge and Z make their way inside the common room where they found Sky sitting alone at one of the chairs as though he was anticipating their arrival. Bridge and Z stopped on the middle of the room as he slowly looks up at them.

"Hey, Sky." The duo both smiled at his way. Silence filled the room as Sky rise up from the chair and stood in front of them.

"Hey," He weakly smiles in response. "Where have you guys been?"

"We went to grab a bite to eat." Bridge answers, still overwhelmed with the fun they had that day, "And just hung out."

Sky suddenly felt weakened by their content expressions for they looked happy together and it mentally disturbed him. Without responding to that, he turns to Z anxiously. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Z's lips parted as she and Bridge exchanged worried looks. "Please?"

She stares at his desperate eyes carefully, allowing her to give in. "Yes." Z responds, and afterwards, shifts her gaze over to Bridge. "I'll be right there." She tells him. He nods and leaves the two alone as he exits the room.

Z turns back at Sky and waits for whatever he wanted to talk about. There was a small pause and finally he got the courage to say something. "I missed you, Z."

She smiles, not sure what to say in response except, "I'm here, Sky." Cadet Delgado says with a slight chuckle.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't." She shot back although she knew exactly where this conversation was going as Sky heaves a deep sigh.

"I miss us, Z." She turns away and brushes her hair back in frustration. "How long is this going to take?" He questions desperately in search for answers. Z did not reply at first as she avoided his gaze.

"Why do you have to ruin everything now?" She questions crossly. "I thought you and I are cool about this."

"You are, but not me." He retorts. "I honestly hate the fact that we're friends."

Z's mouth fell open in surprise. She took it as a rather offensive comment. "Well...I'm sorry to hear that." Her low and weak voice showed that she was hurt by it.

"But that's because I want something more." He exclaims. "It's been two months now and we haven't really worked things out."

"What is there to work out?" Z scoffs. "What's in the past stays in the past, Sky."

"So what? You're just avoiding what we once had together?"

"I'm just moving on, Sky. And you should too."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was a small pause. "Moving on?" The thought made him uneasy. "With who? Bridge? Because it seems to me that you two are spending a whole lot of time together." His tone of voice revealed his hostility and anger which he tries so hard to hold back, but it wasn't working for him as his mixed emotions takes over.

Z averts from his gaze and sighs. "Let's not talk about this. It's getting late."

"But you haven't answered my question." Before Z could respond, she has already exit the room, leaving Sky pacing back and forth anxiously across the room, recollecting his thoughts and keeping his cool. _'This can't be happening.'_ He thought. _'No, this can't be happening!' _

After a brief moment of pondering, Sky begins to head on out the door to catch up with Z. There was more he wanted to say, but didn't get a chance to once she walked out on him. He convinced himself that it isn't over and there is still hope for them._ 'It can't be over.'_ He stresses on the thought. _'Not now.'_

Once Sky exits the room, he looked to his right and then the left where he found Bridge and Z walking down the hallway. He studies them carefully and from then on, he lost all hope. Z has said everything she needed to say and refuses to hear him out. _'It's now over. Boy, I'm such a fool.'_ Sky thought sadly to himself, defeated by this entanglement of love that has broken him emotionally. It's clear to him now that Z no longer feels the same way. They've been through so much and as soon as she walked out the door, everything they had no longer existed._ 'It's happening alright.' _He watches on painfully as Bridge and Z held hands and kissed before parting in the opposite direction.

_**THE END**_


End file.
